The Girl That Never Speaks
by covertoperative456
Summary: I'm the girl that never speaks, so as you might imagine I'll be making this quick. All I have to say is, close your curtains. You might regret it if you don't. Trust me. I did. Especially when that mistake came back to haunt me in the form of green eyes and a cocky smirk.
1. Chapter 1

**The Girl That Never Speaks**

**Chapter One**

My name is Cammie Morgan. I am the girl that never speaks. With the exception of her closest friends. I'm the girl that sits at the back of class and never raises her hand. I'm the girl that you don't see, the girl that blends into the crowd, into her surroundings. Like a...like a chameleon.

In other words, I'm the usual anti-social person that isn't comfortable with anyone unless I know them. Like my family and four best friends, Bex, Macey and Liz. Yes, I mean Macey McHenry, the Senator's daughter. And yes, I mean Rebecca (call her Bex or you _will_ die) Baxter, the beautiful, blood-curdling and British. And yes, I mean Elizabeth Sutton, no doubt the smartest girl alive. And finally, yes. I mean that I'm Cameron Morgan, as in daughter of Matthew and Rachael Morgan, goddaughter of Joseph Solomon, niece of Abigail Cameron, younger sister of Caddam Morgan.

My dad died working for the military, my mom is chief of police, my godfather, Joe, works for the Navy, my Aunt Abby works for the air force and my older brother, Cade, works for the military, following Dad's legacy.

Yeah, my entire family works with law enforcement.

As for me, well, I'm still a senior in high school. After college, I think I'll follow my mom's footsteps though. But I'm not going to tell you about what I'm going to do when I "grow up". I'm not going to tell you how sad I am about my dad. I'm not even trying to tell you about my families legacy with law.

No, I'm going to tell you what happened to the girl that never speaks during her senior year...

* * *

_Woah, you stress me out, you kill me_

_You drag me down, you fuck me up_

_We're on the ground we're screamin'_

_I don't know how to make stop_

I yelled in frustration as I slammed my phone on the ground trying to turn off the alarm. As much as I loved that song, I was not ready to go back to school. I broke up with my boyfriend of three years after...never mind. Just know we ended things right before summer and I wasn't exactly sure I could face him yet.

I rolled out of bed but screamed again as I bent over to get my phone, tearing open the fresh cut on my hip. The blood started pouring out and I ran as fast as I could to my bathroom and grabbed a clean cloth. Dabbing it and bandaging it, I sighed in relief as the pain stopped and got in the shower. I used my favorite rosemary/lavender shampoo and conditioner, along with the matching soap. Call me weird, but it's my signature smell.

Wrapping a towel around myself and climbing out of the shower, I blow dried and curled my hair in loose waves, leaving my iced mocha/gold blonde hair to land at my waist with my long side bangs hanging in my eyes. My make-up was just natural, a look Macey taught me how to perfect in 6th grade.

I walked out into my room, towel still covering me. I didn't realize my curtain was open until I looked up into a pair of startling green eyes looking back at me, but then we both glanced away, not seeing anything interesting until we each did a double take. I was looking at a boy my age, who was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. His dark brown curls were wet and falling into his eyes and his abs and toned muscles were glistening in the light as they were still wet from his shower. He was tall too. There were also a few boxes lying around, meaning he just moved here. It wasn't until I looked up into his eyes that I noticed just how startling they were. The sparkling green sea seemed to have an endless depth, as if they were meant to draw you in, meant to pull you closer like a giant magnet.

There's no denying he was the hottest boy I had ever seen, that I was sure of. But I was a little preoccupied realizing we were checking each other out while we were both NAKED!

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and waved a little awkwardly, causing him to smirk and salute me. As soon as his small acknowledgement was gone, I snapped my curtains shut.

_What the hell just happened__?_ I thought to myself as I slipped into my outfit that consisted of a blue jeans and a royal blue tank top. I paired it with some matching blue block heel sandals and a cropped leather jacket. I slipped on some pearl earrings that Macey gave me and grabbed my bag, along with my phone, walking downstairs.

There was a note on the fridge from my mom.

_Hey honey!_

_Good morning. Sorry I'm not home. I was going to make breakfast but then I got called in. There's cereal in the pantry and eggos in the freezer. Sorry again._

_Hope you have a great first day!_

_Love you always,_

_Mom_

_P.S. Don't use the microwave. I may or may not have exploded something in there._

I smiled as I read her note. Rachael Morgan has never been able to cook in her entire life. Mom always assumed I was angry with her for not being around, but I wasn't. She needed to do what she needed to do, and it didn't bother me at all. I don't mind being alone. I guess I'm like my dad in that way.

I popped in an eggo and made me some coffee, before grabbing it and running into my classic white Cadillac. It was my dad's old car. He'd left it to me, along with his motorcycle and this lakeside cabin in the middle of nowhere. As I swerved out of my driveway and onto the main road, I dialed Macey's number and took a bite of my eggo.

"Macey!" I exclaimed as soon as she picked up.

"Yes Cameron?" Her naturally calm voice asked.

Rolling my eyes, I scolded her, balancing the phone between my neck and my ear. "You better be ready because we're already running late."

I heard her laugh. "Oh, honey. I was ready fifteen minutes ago. What were you doing?"

"WELL, I had to take a shower and then, get this. My curtains were open and I hadn't realized. Keep in mind that I just got out of the shower and my hair and make-up were done, _but_ I'm wearing nothing but a towel. So, I look up and come face to face with these amazing green eyes, and at first I think its nothing so I look away. But then I do a double take to finally _see_ what I had just saw. And let me tell you, I was looking at the hottest guy in the world right then. I guess the house next to mine finally sold because there were unpacked boxes in the room. Plus, I have never seen the guy before. Macey, he was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and I swear I have never seen a more defined six-pack in my life. And I train with male military officials that just happen to be family so I see a lot of defined six-packs." Okay, that last sentence sounded weird.

"Ooooh. Cammie met a hot guy." My friend cooed through the phone.

I was nearing her house. "I didn't meet him, I saw him. And that's not all Mace. I'm not the only one that did a double take. I'm not the only one that was checking the other out!"

"If we see him today at school...Get prepared, Cam. I know you get nervous talking to strangers but this is different. He's _hot_."

My eyes hardened. "Josh was hot." It was more of a sneer than a statement.

"Josh was a dick. Plus, he was more cute than hot, Cammie." She hung up because by then she was getting into my car.

No matter how much I hated Josh, that comment was funny and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

Liz's house was less than 5 minutes away from Macey's, and Bex was with her because she had stayed over to work on homework. So when I pulled up, they both slid into the car.

"Hey, guys." Liz said.

"What the bloody hell took so long?" Bex asked, as usual when we were late.

"Cams saw a hot guy staring at her through her window." Macey informed them and began to tell the story while I rolled my eyes at the parts she over exaggerated.

When we finally got to school, I swerved into my parking spot and got out, grabbing my things. "Come on, come on or we'll be late!"

We walked as fast as possible to our lockers to get our books and then to class, as the bell had just rung and students were already filing into class. My eyes landed on Josh looking at me from across the hall, and my hand subconsciously moved to the slash on my hip. His expression was blank as his eyes moved to where my hand was, though mine was one of a terrified, kicked puppy.

"Cammie? Are you okay?" Liz looked at me then back at Josh.

Nodding, I tore my eyes away from Josh to smile at my friend. "Yeah." We followed Macey and Bex as they continued towards our homeroom, Liz muttering to me about some science thing.

I started singing Boys Like You by Anna Clendening as we walked into homeroom, and I only just got a glimpse of the startling green out the corner of my eye...

* * *

**Zach Pov**

After seeing that girl through my window, I slipped on some jeans and a white t-shirt, pairing it with Jordans and a leather jacket. Walking downstairs, I noticed Mom had already left to take Casey to school. Grabbing my bag, a banana and some coffee, I got in my black Camaro and sped off towards Gallagher High.

I pulled into a parking spot and got out of the car, ignoring the stares and whispers. After I got my schedule, I found my locker and put in the books, taking out the ones I needed and slipping them in my bag. Then, I just leaned on my locker scrolling through my phone.

A couple minutes later, three guys came up to me. One was my height and resembled a Greek God, while the second was a little shorter and had black hair styled in a very "dont cross me" type of way. The last was about the same height as the second but had blonde hair and black rimmed glasses.

"Hey, man." The first said to me. "I'm Grant, that's Nick and Jonas. Need a tour guide?"

I thought it over for about two seconds. "Why not?" I started talking with them and they seemed pretty cool. Grant told me who to stay away from and who was good for a party.

When the bell rang, we walked into our homeroom (turns out we had the same one) and took seats towards the back. Me sitting next to Grant in the right back corner, Nick and Jonas in front of us.

I talked with them some more until the girl from the window walked in. I couldn't move, I just stared at her. Not in a rude way, in a "I'm totally in love with you right now" way. I hadn't got a good look at her this morning but God, she was beautiful. Her blonde hair fell all the way down to her waist and her eyes...they were the most striking blue I'd ever seen. Like sapphires. Her shirt matched them and they seemed to brighten.

"Who is she?" I asked Grant.

He glanced at me for a moment before looking back at her. "That's Cammie Morgan. We're pretty cool. Her dad died working for the military when she was 10, and her older brother left for the military not even a year later. He didn't even go to college. No one's physically seen him since. We were pretty good friends despite him being 8 years older than me, but you know. Her mom is chief of police, the rest of her family has something to do with law or military. She doesn't really stray from those girls, Macey McHenry, Bex Baxter and Liz Sutton. They're like her support system. Last I checked, she was dating the Josh Abrams guy I pointed out to you earlier but due to his uh..._complications_, she may have ended things. I don't know for sure though. She's a great song writer and she doesn't really like attention but prefers to stick to the shadows. Other than super close friends and family, she's the girl that never speaks."

I stared at her as she walked, hating that she was already taken. Realizing she was singing, I couldn't help but smile slightly. A few seconds later, she came over to our table with Macey McHenry next to her and the other two behind. Wait- the girl that never speaks is friends with MACEY fricking MCHENRY?!

"Hey, Grant." Cammie's voice was small and her smile was sad. "Have you, uh, have you heard from him?"

Grant's expression softened and he shook his head. "No. Sorry Cam. I'm sure he's fine though."

Her smile was nearly non existent then and she nodded. "Its okay. Thanks." I caught her eye for a moment but I guess Grant was right about her being shy because she looked away quickly and moved her hair behind her ear. I wonder if she recognizes me from the window...

One of the girls, Bex I'm assuming, put a hand on her shoulder and led her to the table in the left back corner, smiling at Grant for a moment.

"What was that all about?" I asked him.

Grant sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "We haven't heard from her brother Caddam, Cade for short, in nearly a year and she's starting to fear the worst."

I looked back over at her and saw her friends trying to tell her everything would be okay.

I hated that she had to worry about whether her brother was coming home or not. I hated that she had to put up with that Jimmy kid and what people referred to as "complications". I hated that she had to feel pain.

And I didn't even know her yet.

* * *

**Cammie Pov**

I had gotten through all my morning classes without crying or breaking or anything of the sort. Unless the girls said something to me I hadn't talked much, as usual. Though I did have most of my classes with green-eyed window guy and I even caught him staring at me a few times. The girls made me point him out and they thought he was the absolute definition of tall, dark and handsome. They were kind of right but, you know. I was walking with Macey to lunch when she said she had to run to the bathroom, so I stood at my locker and waited. I started writing another song when I heard someone call out my name.

"Cammie!"

I looked up but regretted it. Closing my journal, I started walking in the opposite direction.

"Come on, Cam. Don't be like this. I know you love me." Josh tried to reach out for me but I walked faster. The hallways were getting more crowded by the second as students headed towards lunch.

I responded with a quiet, "Go away, Josh." Hey, I'm still the girl that never speaks you know. Even around my ex.

"I'm not going anywhere baby, and I know you don't want me to."

I walked even faster. "Josh. You're drunk. You know what happens when you're drunk around me." It's true. I could smell the alchohal coming off him. My hand subconsciously moved to the cut on my hip again.

The hallway was now full of students watching the show.

"That was a one time thing, baby. It won't happen again." He grabbed my wrist and thrust me towards him.

Of course, I resisted. "It wasn't one time. It was several. You just can't remember because you were drunk, like I said. Now let me go."

"I don't think so."

After he said that, I kneed him and kept walking away.

"Cammie, baby, don't do this." He followed after me.

I whirled on him, my anger getting the best of me.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU STUPID ASS FUCKING BITCH!"

The entire hallway was silent. The girl that never speaks just yelled. I've never raised my voice in my life. Honestly, it felt good. The fboy was smirking in satisfaction, Josh was shocked beyond belief and I saw my friends making their way towards the scene over someone's shoulder.

But I was a little preoccupied with the teasing voice I heard from behind me to think about that.

"Jesus, Camster. Why don't you yell a little louder? I don't think the people in the back heard."

I've been called Chameleon by several people. I've been called Cammie by everyone. I've been known as Cammie Bear, Squirt even Cam or Cams. To literally EVERYONE. But only one person called me Camster. Only one person was allowed to call me Camster.

But it couldn't be.

I turned, and it was.

"CADE!"

I ran forward and launched myself into my big brother's arms. He lifted me up and spun me around, laughing. I was laughing too but I was laughing through tears.

Cade but me down, holding my face in his hands. "My God you've grown up."

I laughed through my tears again. Thank god I used water proof make-up. I figured I was going to be crying today but not really for this reason. He pulled me into a tight hug again. "I thought- I thought we had lost you like we lost Dad and I-I-I-"

"Shh...I know, I know." He pressed a comforting kiss on the top of my head before he pulled away.

"What happened?" I asked, wiping away my tears. He was clad in his camouflage military uniform. His hair was shorter. Last time I saw him, it was long and curly but now it was styled, a cross between quiff and crew cut.

He laughed a little and grinned at me. "See, a fairy came and took all our electronics away as punishment after-"

I flipped him over my shoulder and he landed hard on his back.

Cade coughed, sitting up with a proud smirk on his face. "Well, I see you remember Dad and Joe's training then."

"Damn straight." Smiling at him, I reached out a hand to help him up. "Now seriously, Caddam Matthew Morgan, what the fuck happened? I'm not a wide eyed 3 year old anymore. No fairy business."

"No shit Sherlock." He responded to the three year old thing but fessed up when I glared at him. "We got stranded in Russia. No service, no towers, no anything. It was only two days ago that we returned."

"Wait. Why were you in Russia?" Confusion washed over me.

"A, you don't wanna know, and b, it's classified. Can't tell you."

I rolled my eyes on the last part but before I could say anything Macey, Bex, Liz, Grant and his friends came running forward.

"Cade, what the bloody hell are you doing here?" Bex hugged him.

"Why haven't you called?!" Macey shouted, punching his shoulder with much force.

"Based on my calculations, you should have spoken to your sister A YEAR AGO!" Even Liz was angry.

"What's up man?" Of course Grant and his friends were the chill ones. They either did that weird hug thing or the hand shake type thing. Whatever it is.

I will _never_ understand guys.

As the crowd was growing by the second, we all retreated to the cafeteria and found a big table we could all sit at.

We caught up with Cade for a little while, though he kept eyeing me, probably wondering about my outburst. I couldn't tell him. He'd have Josh arrested or something. He might even send him to military school!

Despite my silent worrying, I smiled and only spoke occasionally when someone said something to me. Just because my brother comes home it doesn't mean I'll get over my shyness.

But then the most unbelievable thing happened.

A few minutes after we sat down and started eating, Grant looked over at the doors and stood, calling out to someone. "Hey, Zach! Over here!"

I turned to see who he was talking to, but went wide eyed and squeaked when I did.

Running over to our table was hot window guy.

Oh God.

I whirled back around and gripped the edge of the table, turning red as ever.

Bex, Macey and Liz stared open mouthed at "Zach" coming toward us, then looked back at my beet red cheeks and smiled slyly, waving the alleged Zach over.

I glared at them but when Zach sat down to the right of Grant, in front of me, I concentrated way too hard on the grilled cheese on my plate.

"What's up, man?" Grant and "Zach" did that guy handshake thing before turning to the rest of us.

"Hey...Gallagher Girl." Zach smirked at me.

"You two know each other?" Nick glanced from me to him and back.

But I ignored him as the blush disappeared from my cheeks. "What did you call me?" It was so quiet it was almost a whisper.

Cade looked at me. "You okay, Camster?"

"I don't know yet." I muttered in response, tilting my head at Zach. "But seriously, why did you call me 'Gallagher Girl'?"

He smirked wider. "There was a t-shirt advertising a Gallagher Academy pinned to your wall. So, Gallagher Academy...Girl...Gallagher Girl...It's logic really."

"Oh." I whispered, turning my head down again as I brushed my hair from my face, tucking it behind my ear.

"Okay, what is happening here?" Cade looked at everyone in turn.

"Cam and Zach are now next door neighbors and they were window stalking each other this morning." Liz stated, flipping the page in her biology text book.

Macey snorted. "More like picturing each other naked."

"I'm sorry, WHAT?!" Every guy at the table except Zach exclaimed, causing a few people to turn our way.

I looked down, blushing again and Zach rubbed the back of his neck, trying not to smirk as everyone but the girls stared at us.

_Oh, Cam. What have you gotten yourself into?_


	2. Announcement

**A/N: Hey humans! Unfortunately, this is not a new chapter today, I'm sorry. But, I have some important news to share with you all.**

**I have decided that my stories are going to go on hold for now. I have gotten many requests to focus on one story at a time or questions about when I plan to update the others. In response, I am choosing to focus on _Perilous _for the time being. Once this is finished you will see another one of my stories restart and that will be the main focus then. I have chosen to do this because, A, most of you are requesting this, and B, I am rewriting/replotting most of my stories anyway. ****After all of this, you will see a list at the bottom. It will explain what stories I am rewriting or replotting.**

**Thank you all for reading my stories and being patient with me. I can't explain how much I love you guys you all make me cry happy tears. **

**If you could give _Perilous _a try and tell me what you think, I would really appreciate it! I love that one and considering it's my main focus now, I hope you will too!**

**P.S. I love replying to you guys, talking to you is really fun! Please PM or review I would love to talk to you all more!**

**Alright, as for the list I promised, here it is:**

_**Rewriting/Replotting & Renaming**_

**How My Life Became A Modern Day Shakespeare Play**

**I Remind You You're Not Guilty You Remind Me I'm Not Alone**

**Invisible or Not? (more like editing than rewriting)**

**Job Mission or Chance at Love (already started, read the new chapters I've written so far please!)**

**Caramel ****(already started, read the new chapters I've written so far please!)**

**One Night Changed Everything**

**Ooh La La**

**You Bring Out the Music in Me**

_**Unsure but Probably Rewriting/Renaming**_

**Never Fall In Love Again, Hopefully**

**It Started With TikTok**

**The Girl That Never Speaks**

**The Perfect Combination**

**So there's the list! Sorry if this disappoints any of you but it's been decided. I will post this on my other stories too because I know not all of you read this one. Again, thank you for reading my stories and for reading this chapter! Thank you all for reading my stories and giving _so much _positive feedback! I love you all and I hope you have a wonderful morning, evening, or night where ever you are in this beautiful world!**

**P.S. Thank you, thank you, _thank you_ all for sticking by me for over _two years_, wow. I have been writing fanfiction since January 18th, 2019! And I have had all of you beautiful people following my stories ever since! I am extremely grateful for you all, and in favor of that, I have a proposal for you. Since Jan. 18th is when I published my very first fanfiction, I am wondering if you all would like me to publish a one-shot of a series/book of your choice (as long as I've read it) on that day of every year as a celebration. The way it would work is two weeks before January 18th I would ask you all to review or PM a series/book you would like me to do a one-shot of, and whatever series/book I have read and is mentioned most, I will post a one-shot on it! I would give you a week to input your suggestion and then I will decide, get to writing, and have it published on the 18th! Let me know in the reviews if you think I should do this or not.**

**In the meantime, good day/night!**


End file.
